Tristeza en las estrellas
by Alekey Phantomhive
Summary: GenderBender. Siete años han pasado desde el examen S-Class y desde que el mago estelar dejó el gremio luego de ser reemplazado. Cuando Fairy Tail gana los GMG el consejo los solicita para una misión en conjunto con Sabertooh: aprisionar a Lucian Heartfilia que posee una lacrima con magia negra que, si se fusiona del todo con su cuerpo, le convertirá en un demonio de Zeref.


**Aclaraciones:**

Lucy/Lucian

Natsu/Natsume

Erza/Evan

Gray/Gracia

Lisanna/Lissandro

Juvia/Julian

Jellal/Jade

Rogue/Rogue

Sting/Stacey

* * *

Lucian suspiró tristemente mientras llegaba al gremio. El lugar estaba igual de ruidoso y destructivo que siempre, quizás más ya que hace un mes Lissandro regresó de entre los "muertos". Al principio el rubio se había alegrado pues todos parecían realmente muy felices con el regreso del menor de los Strauss, sobretodo Mira-san y Elfman pero, con el paso de los días, comenzó a sentir que sobraba en aquel lugar. Nadie aparte de la pequeña Wendy, Charle y el Maestro notaba al mago estelar y, desde hace tres semanas, que era un mago sin equipo pues Natsume le había reemplazado con Lissandro alegando que él era muy débil para el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, siendo secundada por Gracia y Evan. Desde entonces salía sólo con sus espíritus y, de vez en vez, con Wendy y Charle.

Caminó hasta una mesa alejada de todo el festejo por el regreso del mago del Take-Over donde la pequeña dragon slayer con su exceed le esperaban. Se sentó junto a ambas y la niña no perdió tiempo en abrazarse al brazo del rubio que miraba a sus camaradas de gremio con añoranza en su mirar.

- Lucian-nii, ¿vamos de misión? – preguntó la niña con la intención de animar al mayor. Desde que salió por primera vez con el rubio de misión se dio cuenta que Natsume y los demás estaban equivocados sobre él. Lucian era fuerte sólo que su personalidad bondadosa le impedía lastimar a otros, por lo que sabía el mago estelar se había ensañado con la mujer de Oracion Seis por algo que hizo con su espíritu Aries.

El joven negó suavemente y se dijo que lo mejor era contarle lo que su cabeza pensaba desde hace unos días atrás.

- Wendy, Charle – llamó con voz suave e impregnada de tristeza – voy a dejar el gremio, siento que sólo fui un juguete, un reemplazo que ya no se necesita, no con el original de vuelta – murmuró con la vista en el suelo y lágrimas deslizándose silenciosas por sus mejillas. Lucian acercó a la dragon slayer mientras su otra mano abrazaba a Charle. Ambas estaban en shock por lo dicho por el rubio, quien había sido muy amable con ambas y la exceed no pudo evitar mirar la cicatriz que el joven tenía atravesándole el brazo. Se la había hecho por protegerlas a ambas de un monstruo poniendo su cuerpo como escudo. Charle no podía evitar sentirse mal por Lucian y no podía creer que Fairy Tail no se diera cuenta del sufrimiento del de ojos castaños. Es más, tenían el descaro de seguir festejando. Todos estaban ahí, excepto Gajeel y Lily que salían mucho para que el exceed negro conociera Earthland.

El mago estelar se puso de pie secándose las lágrimas y las llaves celestes en su cintura tintinearon, seguramente ellos también sufrían pensó Charle. Lucian caminó de la mano con Wendy hacia la barra donde el Maestro observaba el jolgorio que montaban sus hijos pero también había visto de reojo al joven rubio llorar y podía hacerse una idea de por qué la pequeña dragon slayer lloraba mientras el trío se acercaba hacia él.

- Maestro… - susurró Lucian al llegar junto a Makarov, mas este le calló negando con la cabeza.

- Puedo adivinar lo que vienes a pedirme, supongo que Loki también te seguirá – dijo el hombre mientras tomaba la mano del rubio donde la marca del gremio estaba, murmuró unas palabras y la marca comenzó a aclararse hasta desaparecer por completo. Una de las llaves de Lucian brilló débilmente por un momento y el Maestro supo que la marca de Leo había sido removida – espero que tengas cuidado y ven a visitar a este viejo algún día – se despidió de uno de sus hijos con lágrimas en los ojos, era la primera vez que alguien dejaba Fairy Tail por sentirse no querido y no podía evitar sentir tristeza por el muchacho de mirada desconsolada que tenía en frente.

El rubio asintió no muy convencido de hacer esa promesa pero no podría separarse de Wendy y Charle, al menos no completamente. Pidiéndole a la niña que le acompañara a recoger sus cosas, el rubio se marchó del gremio bajo la mirada de tristeza del Maestro. Al salir Wendy le susurró algo a su exceed al oído quien asintió y se fue volando mientras el dúo continuaba su camino.

Cuando llegaron no fue muy difícil recoger todo gracias a la ayuda de Virgo, quien lucía más seria de lo habitual, pero algo de esperarse considerando el amor que los espíritus le profesaban al rubio. Con todo lo que Lucian decidió llevarse con él bien guardado y custodiado por los espíritus, excepto fotos con su antiguo equipo y algunas cosas que sus ex-compañeros le dieron, ambos magos se encaminaron a las estación de tren luego de que el rubio regresara la llave del apartamento a la dueña.

El mago estelar se sorprendió de ver a Gajeel y a Lily junto a Charle esperándolo junto a un tren que se preparaba para salir. Cuando se acercaron, Wendy tomó una caja que la exceed blanca trajo y se volteó extendiéndosela al que consideraba su hermano mayor.

- Lucian-nii, pensaba darte esto en alguna ocasión especial pero… - la joven se cortó, no quería recordar el porqué no podría entregar la cajita como regalo de Navidad o de cumpleaños – aprendí a hacerlo cuando estuve en Cait Shelter – el rubio tomó la caja de un tamaño mediano adornada con un listón azul y dorado.

- Gracias, Wendy – murmuró mientras acariciaba lentamente la cabeza de la dragon slayer – prometo cuidarlo muy bien – se inclinó para besar la frente de la niña que lloraba con Charle en brazos, y dirigiéndose a la exceed habló – cuida de ambas ¿sí? – se giró hacia Gajeel y Lily sonriéndoles tristemente, obtuvo un asentimiento cabizbajo de parte de ambos para después subirse al tren. A los pocos segundos echó a andar mientras dos dragon slayers y dos exceed miraban alejarse a uno de sus amigos. Charle en ese momento tuvo un mal presentimiento que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

* * *

Lucian había encontrado un compartimiento vacío y en cuanto cerró la puerta comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Acaso Natsume no era su mejor amiga? ¿Por qué le hizo esto? Y él, que tontamente la amaba porque siempre se mostró leal y protectora con sus seres queridos, ¿dónde estaba cuando Lucian necesitaba consuelo desesperadamente? Aunque no debía sorprenderle, Lissandro era mucho mejor que él, tanto física como mágicamente era superado por el joven Strauss, ¿qué oportunidad tenía para competir con él? Era de esperarse que Natusme escogiera a Lissandro por sobre él.

Se volteó al sentir una presencia a su espalda para encontrarse con el líder del zodiaco. Mostró una sonrisa falsa bañada en lágrimas antes de lanzarse sobre su leal león.

- Lok…Leo – se corrigió el rubio mientras que el león se hacia atrás para sentarse en el banco mientras su dueño se aferraba a su camisa mientras continuaba sollozando. Leo comenzó a acariciar el pelo de su señor intentando brindarle algo de consuelo, su mirada destilaba el odio que sentía por el gremio al herir tan profundamente a su amable maestro.

_- "Tan sólo tienes que pedirlo Lucian, pídelo y mataremos a quien sea por ti" – _pensó oscuramente el león mientras sentía la rabia crecer en su interior. Desde ese momento Loki dejaba de existir, volvía a ser Leo el León, un espíritu de batalla leal a su dueño que estaba dispuesto a todo con hacerlo feliz aún si eso implicaba volverse un asesino…

_¿A dónde va la calidez?  
Cuando sea mañana, se desvanecerá  
Si sincronizo los latidos de nuestros pechos  
¿Seré capaz de caer a la misma profundidad que tú?_

_Siempre estoy a tu lado, siempre_  
_No importa que tan lejos tu corazón vaya._

_Mientras somos arrastrados por la oscuridad_  
_Como pequeñas aves inocentes, cerramos nuestras alas juntas_  
_Tu, que te escondes tras tu sonrisa cuando estas solo_  
_Eres una espada de hielo que no se derrite_  
_Abro mi corazón_  
_Y te abrazo_  
_Para siempre…_

_¿A dónde vas tú solo?_  
_¿Es solo que tienes miedo de mirar atrás?_  
_La figura de mi pecho y el triste color_  
_Aunque estoy seguro de que son iguales_

_Con la misma esencia, miramos_  
_Al lugar al que volveremos algún día_

_No importa cómo es que estemos separados en la oscuridad_  
_Nuestros corazones llaman al del otro con un lazo más fuerte que nada_  
_Incluso si ríes cuando estas solo, lo sé._  
_Quiero calentar_  
_Tus fríos dedos con mis lagrimas_  
_Estoy a tu lado…_

_Mientras somos arrastrados por la oscuridad_  
_Como pequeñas aves inocentes, cerramos nuestras alas juntas_  
_Tu, que te escondes tras tu sonrisa cuando estas solo_  
_Eres una espada de hielo que no se derrite_  
_Abro mi corazón_  
_Y te abrazo_  
_Para siempre…_

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: **se acercan los exámenes para ascender a S-Class y el gremio entero descubre la partida de Lucian gracias a un comentario hecho por la maga de hielo. Mientras tanto, el rubio encuentra un anciana malherida en su camino y no puede evitar ayudarla sin saber las graves consecuencias que eso le traería...


End file.
